


meetings

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: all the small things [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, family au, theyre so fucking cute i cant even breathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: Yuri meets Yuki for the first time. It goes better than anyone expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> jsyk otabek and yuri are not dating, this is platonic. they're living and training together and that's why otabek is in moscow

Yuri growls down at his phone for the fifth time in the hour, and finally curiosity gets the better of Otabek. They're currently lounging around in Yuri's flat, passing time before Yuri decides it's time for bed. The off-season usually goes like this.

“What's the matter?” Otabek asks between putting small handfuls of chips in his mouth. He shouldn't be eating them, they're an American brand and full of salt, but he can't help it. They're good, and you can never have just one chip.

“Katsudon and Viktor keep wanting me to come to Hasetsu and visit their brat,” he mutters, tossing the phone onto his bed. It bounces once and lands against his cat's haunches, and she meows in loud protest. Yuri hushes her by giving her a few pets on the head. “They're having another one, you know. Adopting a little boy from America.”

“They're certainly not wasting any time,” Otabek says, though he's not surprised. He can't find it in him to act shocked. “You don't want to see them?”

“Hell no, I hate kids,” Yuri hisses, running a hand through his hair. It's longer now that he's seventeen and can't be bothered to cut it, going down just a bit past his shoulders. “Why would I even _want_ to see their kid?”

Otabek shrugs and looks at the TV, half-lidded dark eyes scanning the screen. “It would be nice to catch up,” he muses out loud. Yuri makes a little shocked noise that makes Otabek turn around to look at him. “What?”

“You _want_ to see them?” He says, shock edging into his voice. “You're so weird, Beka.”

“You say that, but when I go, you'll come with me.”

He's right. Of course he is.

-

Yuri scowls practically the whole time on the plane from Moscow to Hasetsu. Otabek just gives one of those rare smiles and leans into the seat, reads one of the dumb magazines they put in the plane to pass the time.

When they get there, Viktor and Yuuri are waiting with them, little Yuki in tow. She's nearly a year old now, but Viktor has her in his arms, which results in him giving Yuri an awkward one-armed hug. Yuki pushes her face into her father's neck, peeking at Yuri and Otabek with one eye.

She looks a hell of a lot like Yuuri, is what Yuri first thinks when he sees her. She has skin that's darker than Viktor's, dark hair, and chubby cheeks. But her eyes are an almost startling blue, and are clearly all Viktor's.

Their greetings are hurried, because Yuuri wants to get home before it gets dark. It's been a long time since Yuri's been at the Katsuki residence, though not much has changed, other than Viktor now living there along with Yuki.

Speaking of Yuki... the little girl stares at Yuri and Otabek the whole way home and even after they get out of the car, her eyes wide.

“She can be a bit shy,” Yuuri explains once they get inside. Viktor finally sets her down on her own two feet in the living room, and immediately she clings to his leg, turning her head away from Yuri and Otabek for a moment. “But she's very excited to meet her little brother. Aren't you, Yuki?”

Yuki nods into her father's leg.

Yuri snorts and rolls his eyes. Otabek's eyes flash for a moment, like he's actually _happy_ to see the child, and he tries to give a smile.

Yuki bursts into tears.

-

For the next week, Yuki seems inexplicably attracted to Yuri. She even tries to say his name, but can't say the whole thing yet, so it comes out as “Yu-yu.”

Yuri scowls and growls and huffs, but underneath all of that, everyone can see the underlying tenderness as he sneaks her a cookie in the kitchen before dinner.

 


End file.
